


under moonlight

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Issei meets the man who stands at his temple gates.
Relationships: Sasaki Kojirou | Assassin/Ryuudou Issei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	under moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poludeuces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/gifts).



> For a fic trade, I'm sorry it's not better :<

The man who stands at the temple’s gates has an unearthly beauty. He wears traditional clothing, and resembles nothing so much as the samurai Issei read about as a child.

“Good afternoon.” Issei bows, a little lower than he might have with someone else. “Would you like to come inside the temple? The weather is brisk today.”

The man smiles and shakes his head. “Thank you, but I am comfortable where I am.”

“If you insist.” To be immune to the cold is something for a monk to aspire to. Issei still has much to learn. “Are you a traveler? I would like to think I’m familiar with most of the usual supplicants at my father’s temple…”

“Of a sort,” the man says. “I may stay here for a few weeks, or I may be gone tomorrow. Who can say?”

Just like a wandering ronin. Issei’s heart flutters, and he squashes it firmly back into his chest. “I see. Then, allow me to welcome you to Fuyuki. I hope you enjoy your stay.”

The man smiles. “Thank you for your hospitality, Issei.”

It never occurs to Issei to ask how the man knows his name.

* * *

The man is at the top of the stairs whenever Issei passes through. Heading to school or returning from school, Issei is greeted with a nod and a smile.

He is tight-lipped about where he comes from, where he’s going, what he does for a living, all manner of things, but he does give up his name: Sasaki.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Sasaki says lightly, as Issei approaches him one evening. “A good night’s sleep is important for a young man.”

Issei’s face flushes. “I’m old enough to set my own schedule.” And Sasaki is even more handsome under the moonlight, but of course he can’t just say that.

“My mistake.” Sasaki turns his gaze towards the sky. “The moon is beautiful tonight.”

Issei chuckles nervously. “I-if I were a girl I’d think you were flirting with me.”

“Why should that matter?” Sasaki says it calmly, matter-of-factly. “Beauty is beauty no matter what gender it takes.”

“…You’re… you’re like me?” A rush of questions leaves Issei’s mouth all at once: “When did you first know? How do you deal with feelings towards someone who’s straight? How do you tell your family if you think they’ll be disappointed in you? Do-”

Sasaki laughs, light and easy. “One question at a time, Issei.”

Issei swallows and tries again. “Do you ever feel… wrong?”

Sasaki beckons Issei closer, and when Issei approaches, Sasaki pulls him in gently by the collar. Issei has plenty of time to pull away, but he doesn’t, and Sasaki kisses him. A sweet, chaste thing, as fleeting as the changing moon.

“Does that feel wrong?” he asks.

Issei touches his lips. “…No, it doesn’t feel wrong at all.”

“Then you have your answer.”

* * *

As suddenly as the man appeared, he’s gone. Issei looks out over the spot where he used to stand, and tastes moonlight on his lips.


End file.
